


Naked

by electricblueninja



Series: Conversation Starters For Couples [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Resolution, Smut, getting better at being a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricblueninja/pseuds/electricblueninja
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Conversation Starters For Couples [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Naked

"I'm ready."

So goddamn ready that it _hurts._

I can't watch. I feel his warm breath on me; his gentle fingers. I _want_ to watch. I want to, but I can't. Not even when he'll only be a pale shape in the dark. Cas on his knees blowing me in the cabin was weird enough--Cas literally _under_ me, taking my cock down his throat--nope. I'm not ready for that. 

I focus on the wall, instead: the space between my splayed hands. On some level, I know he understands. That's _why_ he suggested doing it like this, instead of the same as last time. He knows that I want it, but he knows that I'm a self-loathing, self-sabotaging mess. He knows I'm ashamed. He knows that I know that I don't deserve it, and yet...

_He loves me. Cas loves me._

He's seen everything. He's seen my worst. But he loves me.

His hot tongue cups me, sliding down towards my balls, and I close my eyes, trying to let go of the shame. If I wasn't worth saving, then I have to make myself worth it. 

_Cas loves me._

I repeat it to myself, and it gives me an anchor. _Cas loves me_.

And he deserves someone who can grow enough to accept his love. He deserves to know that I love him back.

The very edges of his teeth brush lightly along the top of my cock. He tips his head back, using his hands on my ass to pull me forward, drawing me into him. Again, those lips go from tight to loose to _tight_ as he bobs his head. I let him drive; let his hands guide me; let him edge me steadily and incrementally deeper into his mouth until I can feel the head of my dick brushing the tight circle of the back of his throat. The wet noise that it makes is loud and filthy, but I feel his lips smiling around me and his fingers tightening their grip on my ass, and his ribs pushing against my legs as he breathes in impossibly deep. The inside of his mouth is slick and hot, and I can feel that his lips are wet with saliva; can feel it dripping down his chin, which is pressing against my balls. He can't breathe anymore, but he's still dragging me deeper, and I can feel my body pushing forward involuntarily with _want_.

I whimper. 

I can feel the paint on the wall flaking off under my fingernails. 

And I can feel Cas' throat relaxing around me, and his hands slide up my back a little, his forearms resting against my ass now, his biceps contracting against my thighs. The full pressure of his arms is drawing me in; urging me forward. 

Permission. He's giving me permission. He's letting his jaw slacken, and he moans around me, and the way it makes his throat pulse and vibrate is the last straw. I drop one hand to the top of the bedframe, and the other into his hair, and I start to thrust. The sound my cock makes in his throat is amazing and disgusting all at once, and the bedframe creaks and groans out a metallic protest anthem under our weight.

I was grunting with the strain, but it's fading into gasps and whimpers. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to tipping over the edge, and I pull my hand back so that I can lean my weight entirely on the bedframe, switching from long, rough thrusts to short and slow ones, because his throat is clamping down on me again, and my head is starting to spin. I hear myself saying his name, over and over and over, and then it's happening all over again--I feel myself flood into his mouth and down his throat, and he just _lets_ it happen, swallowing around my cock like it's no effort at all. 

I collapse against the bedframe, my body trembling, and occasionally shuddering violently with an aftershock. 

I draw back very, very carefully to collapse facedown on the mattress beside Cas. Everything feels raw. I know for a fact that I have never had an orgasm like that in my life, and I have this awkward feeling that now I've, uh, _known_ Cas, in the biblical sense...well, no one else is ever going to compare. Not to stuff like _that_.

I feel Cas moving beside me, and hear the rustling of skin and fabric. Wiping his mouth, probably. Then I feel his scratchy face against my shoulder; a leg across my legs, and an arm over my back. He presses a gentle kiss to the back of my neck; his mouth hot and soft and maybe a little puffy.

His fingers stroke my arm gently. 

"Don't, Cas," I mumble into the pillow. "You stroke me like that and I'll fall asleep."

His voice is soft in my ear. "Sleep, Dean. I'll watch over you."

"You won't leave me?"

"I won't leave you."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

For the first time I can remember, I sleep through the night. I guess I might have woken up at some point, but if I did, I don't remember it. 

And when I do wake, in the morning, Cas is still there. I've rolled onto my side in the night. My face is pressed against his chest, and my head is tucked under his chin. In my sleep, I've flung a leg over and wrapped my arm around him, and he's just lying there, awake, patient as a stone or a mountain, cradling me gently against him.

He pulls his head back to look at me as I stir, and I look up at him blearily. His mouth _is_ puffy, and he smells like sex. He shifts a little to crick his neck and stretch the arm I've got trapped under my body, but if he was uncomfortable, he doesn't say anything.

"Good morning, Dean."

"You stayed." I bury my face back into his neck, and he rests a hand in my hair. 

"You asked me to."


End file.
